


How come

by Lucky_13



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, The Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_13/pseuds/Lucky_13
Summary: While spending an evening at home together, Marceline notices something and just has to ask.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	How come

“Hey Bonnie.”

Marceline’s call was gently inquisitive — the low hum of her bass notes still carrying across the room without pause.

On the other end of the couch, settled under her legs, Bubblegum was deep in a book. Marceline kept her eyes on the ceiling while she played a couple more notes. Slow, and contemplative.

“How come you don’t wear that shirt I gave you anymore?”

There was silence after a final note rang and dissipated into the air. Marceline waited, knowing that the princess needed time to switch headspaces. When the moment stretched longer than the vampire anticipated, she finally propped her head up to see what expression was waiting for her on Bonnie’s face.

Hesitation.

“I...” Bubblegum had fully left her book now, coming back into the world they were in, back into Marceline’s living room. She picked at the corner of the page she was about to turn over, deliberating for a second. “Marcy, I think I lost it.”

That got Marceline fully sitting up, and Bonnibel inwardly cursed herself, instantly regretting this tactless move.

“You _what_?”

Bonnibel knew that once the bass stopped playing, Marcy was not going to let anything go.

“Yea...” the princess rubbed the back of her neck in an attempt to relieve her nerves. “I just, couldn’t find it one day.” Her gaze was glued to the floor. “But that’s okay. It was an old shirt anyway.” Her nonchalance sounded weak even to herself.

She then made the devastating mistake of chancing a glance up at her girlfriend.

“Eeep!”

In a blur, the princess was scooped and pinned on the couch with the vampire hovering threateningly above her.

“ _Bonnibel_... _Bubblegum_...” The demonic inflection was a telltale sign of impending shape-shifting. Marceline’s fangs instinctively grew longer, and her eyes redder as she growled, looming closer to Bubblegum’s face.

“Tell me what really happened to the shirt...or I’ll....” A momentary pause as Marceline scrambled, her demon persona wavering. “Or I’ll — tickle you so hard you wet yourself!”

“Ew Marcy, gross!”

The vampire, however, did not relent, and maintained her grip around the princess.

“If you don’t tell me, I will sit on you until you do.”

Bubblegum rolled her eyes. “No, you won’t.” It was half dismissal, half command.

“Wanna try me?”

It took centuries to learn, but by now, Bubblegum could tell by the provocative lilt in her tone that it was probably better to just give in. The princess exhaled deeply, and started to sit herself up — the vice around her never for a second intending to hold her in place. Marceline plopped her head and hands on her knees, and waited.

“I lost it to Maja.”

“ _WHAT_.” Bonnibel winced at the outburst.

“That _donking_ bleeblob hag from— _Grrrrrraaa_!” Flames now spouted from the vampire’s eyes. “I’m gonna— Why didn’t you tell me she jacked it from you?!”

“She didn’t!” Princess Bubblegum promptly held her girlfriend’s hands tightly in her own to prevent her from bolting out and going on an unnecessary rampage. She was able to take the fire down a notch by projecting her calm demeanor and leveling her voice. “She didn’t, it was a legal trade.”

“Wha–”

“An object of value, for another object of equal value.”

Marceline sat still for a long moment.

“For...Hambo?” Her eyes began to glisten with tears, but she held strong.

Bonnibel’s smile was gentle as she pulled Marcy’s hands to her lap.

“I promised to help you get him back, didn’t I?” she said, simply.

Marceline took a deep, shuddering breath and looked up at the ceiling.

“I guess... I guess that’s like me giving him up for Simon to see Betty again.”

Bubblegum squeezed her hand in empathy and understanding. She had heard about the events of that fateful day from Marceline.

Perhaps Bonnie did understand after all. The dull ache that remains when you give something up. Thinking back on it, something Bonnie had said to her took on an extra layer of meaning now.

“Some sacrifices are worth it.”

Princess Bubblegum looked up when she heard those words being repeated back at her.

“So you _do_ pay attention when I speak to you,” Bonnie said with raised eyebrows.

Marceline waggled hers back in response. “Sometimes I do.”

The vampire finally laid back down on the couch, conclusively, a new understanding dawning upon her.

Seeing that her girlfriend had settled down, Bubblegum deemed it acceptable to reach for her book again, yet only to be interrupted once more.

“Hmmm.”

Book in her hands, Bubblegum hesitated to crack it open, waiting for her girlfriend’s next inquiry.

A quick glance showed that she was deep in thought.

“You must’ve _reeeally_ loved that shirt for Maja to give up Hambo for it,” Marcy announced in exaggerated contemplation.

Bubblegum couldn’t will away the warmth spreading across her cheeks. Marceline’s teasing never failed to get under her skin. Her girlfriend was so immature sometimes.

“Or...”

In a blink, Marceline had knocked away the book in her hands and flipped to nestle her head on the princess’s lap.

“Or, you must really love _me_ a lot,” she concluded with a toothy grin.

Bonnibel grumbled and rolled her eyes. Clearly she wasn’t getting any more reading done this evening. She gazed down at the vampire on her lap for a moment, but when Marceline simply stared back with a smirk on her face, expectantly, Bonnibel relented a second time that night. She’d been doing that a lot more lately.

“Of course I love you, _ya goof_.”

Bonnie let out a chuckle, unable to stay stoic any longer. She looked down at Marceline with so much tenderness, all the vampire could do was lean up and kiss her deeply.

Okay, the book can definitely wait.

The princess slid her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, reveling in the new attention she was being given.

When Marceline eventually pulled apart, she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

“I’m sorry you lost your shirt Bonbon.” She was sincerely apologetic.

The princess was about to shrug it off, but noticed that Marceline’s expression had promptly shifted. She leaned in close again, this time lips grazing the edge of Bonnibel’s ear, tantalizingly.

“Let me make it up to you.”

The velvet of her voice had Bubblegum reflexively grasping onto the vampire’s shoulders. When Marceline leaned back, she found the princess blushing intensely, with a familiar look in her eyes. Marceline chuckled darkly, almost sinisterly. In one fell swoop, she gathered the princess into her arms and shot up to their bedroom.

Yeah, some sacrifices are worth it.


End file.
